Arrested
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Kelly gets a text from Erin saying she's been arrested. But when he goes ask her what happened he gets a real 'sexy' surprise. M for a reason. CHAP 2 added-Kelly's 'sexy' surprise.
1. Kelly's Interogation

**Title: Arrested  
Chapter - Kelly's Interogation  
**

 **Summary:** Kelly gets a text from Erin saying she's been arrested. But when he goes ask her what happened he gets a real surprise.

 **Disclaimer:** If you don't know – read more of my stuff lol I own only my muse Alice and her wild ramblings. Otherwise we have #lindseride in every single eppy in both fandoms!

 **A/N:** Okay so sometimes late on a Friday night, Alice's naughty side comes out in media or print and so this was born from a picture I have but saw it online – Sophia's photo shoot for Maxim – and it fueled this sexy little piece. If you're on Twitter – search #lindseride and you'll see the sexy picture of our Erin and her surprise for her Kelly and hope it helps with the visual for this piece. I don't write much M rated/romance stuff so hope you like it a little.

* * *

"So…really? That was today?" Kelly asks Erin as he looks at her in question and then down at the piece of paper in his grasp. "I thought that…"

"What?" She interjects in haste as her expression remains solid. "You took the job for today and…what? Something wrong?"

"Batting zero this week," he groans as he reaches for his phone.

"This week…was special?" Erin retorts softly as she pulls away and heads toward the coffee maker on the counter.

"Not like we can't use the money," Kelly insists as he tries to dial the number. But when she turns around to face him, his expression displays a wince that makes her purse her lips. "I forgot…well I didn't but…"

"Do the job and then we have…dinner plans right?"

"Or…we could stay in?" Kelly slightly suggests as he nears her with slightly arched brows. "You're still mad?" He dares to ask.

"Why would I be mad? Just go…and do the job. We can talk later."

"I'll just…ah damn why won't he answer," Kelly growls as Erin pulls away and then leans against the fridge. "I'm gonna go down there. Tell him I don't have the supplies to finish the job and then come back here and we'll…go for dinner. We'll do something special."

"Take your time with the job. I have some paperwork to finish up."

"Great one day off together and we both have to work. I swear…I don't remember making this."

"Sooner you go the sooner you can get back."

"Right," he states as he leans in closer. "See you soon."

He plants a brief kiss on her lips before he pulls away with a small frown and then heads for the front door, grabbing his leather jacket and then turning to give her a smile just before he disappears from view.

Erin leans against the fridge and exhales heavily and then offers a small giggle as she shakes her head. When he had leaned in closer, she had to admit the scent of him…that husky smell she had come to know and love mixed with the new cologne had bought him wanted to move all her limbs into place to push him up against the fridge, rip off his sweater and just make love until they were both breathless.

It was true had forgotten their anniversary – or so she thought but she also wanted to give him a surprise that he would never forget.

Her only regret was not being there when he got the text. _Stop wasting time and just get ready._

XXXXXXXX

"Yeah she won't say it but she's pissed," Kelly huffs as Matt chuckles on the other end. "What? Okay this guy isn't here…damn what a waste…hold on I'm getting a text…wait…"

 _"What's going on?"_

"Erin just texted…she was arrested."

 _"What?"_

"Gotta run. She said she was arrested but is now at home and…damn I wasn't gone that long."

Kelly hangs up with Matt, turns his Mustang around so fast he nearly leaves a set of rubber on the pavement and then races for home. "What the…" he mutters as he looks at his watch. "I wasn't gone that long…just had to stop by the store to…arrested…why? What…" his voice trails off as he nears the apartment. He stops the car and then rushes upstairs.

"Erin? I…" he barges into the door, talking loudly. "I had to stop by the…" he stops talking and then looks at the surroundings before him. The curtains were all drawn, there was soft music playing and the scent of vanilla in the air instantly tempting him. He leaves his jacket by the front closet and goes in search of his wife.

"Erin? What did you do to get yourself…arrested…" he rambles on as he heads for the bedroom and then literally stops short. "Holy…hell," he manages as his core instantly enflames as he stares at the tempting scene before him; his brain having trouble to get words to his lips.

She had put on soft lighting. Stripped the bed except for a net set of silver sheets. And there she was…in the middle of the bed, with only a white satin sheet draped across her chest and then tucked seductively between her milky thighs. Her golden brown curls spilt around her and above her head her delicate wrists were cuffed.

"I uh…" he stammers as he remains in place, hungrily devouring the scene while his sexual urges start to take over all reasonable thought and reason.

"I was a bad girl Lieutenant Severide," Erin offers in a low, seductive tone. "You wanna frisk…me?"

"I…yeah," he finally replies in a husky tone as his hands pull off his sweater and toss it aside, her body gently arching as he nears the bed. "Wow I uh…damn I can't even remember how to speak properly," he admits as she smiles; her dimples causing his knees to go weak.

"You…you planed this?" He asks as she nods and then purposely twists her body so that the piece of white satin slides down through her thighs and threatens to expose her breasts.

"Do you want me?"

His right hand rests on her warm, naked thigh; lingers for a few moments and then slowly stars to slide upward. "Wow," he manages as his left hand grabs a handful of the white satin and then starts to slowly pull it downward, the friction from the fabric instantly teasing the inside of her thighs and making her instantly wetten.

"Oh…go…" she manages as his right hand slides upward at the same time and then dips down between her soft thighs, resting between the fabric and her soft spot. "I…yessss…" she hisses as her body flexes and arches at the same time when his fingers start to tease her most sensitive spot.

"So warm…wet…"

"Kelly…" Erin groans as her body buckles against the cuffs holding her captive – something she did to herself. Her body arches upward as his fingers start to gently probe her soft spot. "I can't…" she gasps as the corner of the white satin pulls down, exposing her right breast.

"You are sooo….beautiful," Kelly whispers as he leans in closer, his right hand still between her thighs as his left slowly slides upwards.

"Kell…..mmmm," is all she manages before she's silenced by a searing kiss. His lips nip at her mouth and then move lower, playfully biting her neck and delighting in the fact that he can have his way with her and she can no nothing but enjoy every second – something she was doing – more than she can express. "Kelly….again…" she begs as his right hand slowly pulls itself away.

His left thumb and forefinger start to lightly tease her pert nipple, giving the stub a little pinch which makes her moan with delight; his right hand teasing her with the piece of satin.

"Kelly…need….ahhh oh god…." Erin moans as her body arches upward as his right hand slides back down between her thighs. He leans in closer and starts to plant kisses on her bare arms. She helplessly pulls on the cuffs; her actions and her inability to stop him just fuel his hungry desire even further.

"Yes…please…more…" she begs as her breath catches and her body arches upward. "Yes…more…there…right….yes…" she praises as his lips plant hungry kisses on her neck and then move to her right breast. Her body explodes with warm desire as his fingers start to gently probe inside her soft spot and his lips start to gently nip at her breast, the little bits of pleasure and pain force her body to revel in sensations she's never felt before. In her life. And she teeters on the edge of passing out from total sexual bliss.

"Need you…" she pants as her body arches upward into his grasp. "Now…"

"Mmm kinda like having you like this…" Kelly grins as he slowly pulls the rest of the white satin down past her breasts, fully exposing them, past her butterfly filled stomach, lingering a little bit on her soft spot and then being yanked free and her breath sucks in as the edge of the satin teases her wet area and her fully naked, captive body glistens under his primal gaze.

"Kelly…I'm in agony here…" she huffs as he hovers over her and starts to hungrily kiss her slightly swollen lips. "You make me feel…feel wonderful," she sucks in again as his hand slips lower. "You…you can't just….AHHHHHH!" She gasps in total pleasure as his fingers start to probe once more. "I need…" she gasps as her body arches into his touch, begging for him to give her the full release.

"NO…damn you!" She growls when his hand pulls out. "Key…over there…Kelly…" she stammers almost incoherently as his left hand fingers start to tease her pert nipple once more. "No…yes…oh yess….yessss…." she manages as he starts to kiss her once more. "I need you Kelly…need a….please…." she begs as he struggles to get his jeans off his bulge.

"Shoulda done this…sooner," he groans. "Big Kelly isn't…cooperating."

She can't help but let out a small giggle as he looks at her with arched brows and then emits an almost primal growl as he literally attacks her. He manages to toss his black boxers away and then moves himself into position, her body already more than ready to connect with his.

Her lips utter a satisfied groan when they finally become one; the heat between them instantly soaring into areas neither had felt – possibly ever during a love making session.

His hands latch onto her sides and then slowly climb upward as his body continues to tease her. In and then out…in and then…

"Kelly!" Erin snaps in a heated huff; cursing her captive state. "Let me…fre…free…" she stammers breathlessly as her arms pull uselessly against the cuffs in a vain attempt to get free and hold him.

"Shoulda used…the fuzzy ones," he playfully teases as he nips at her mouth and then pulls out of reach.

"Will…get you…back…" she manages as her body moves upward with his and then slumps back down; a few golden strands stuck to her sweat soaked frame and refusing to pool beneath her with the others.

"Promise…" he whispers as he presses his mouth against hers; her lips offering a soft whimper before she's silenced with another searing kiss.

"More…Kelly…harder…" Erin begs as his thrusts into her start to increase; the two of them now moving as one. His large frame falls down onto her soft frame as he pushes down…but then when he pulls up her body moves up with him, the of them perfecting their rhythm as each symphonic second passes.

Her arms pull against the cuffs, her body taut and straining under his as he commands her body to move in time with his, giving her silent orders that she willingly complies with – her subjection giving both of them the pleasure they are craving.

"So…close…" he pants as he closes his eyes and pushes down once more.

"NOW!" Erin commands; Kelly's body racing to comply as their satisfied ending awaits them. Her legs, which had been wrapped around him loosely, tighten their hold, which helps propel him upward and increase the intensity of his movements. She calls his name, over and over…a few times in succession; pleasure ripping through her as he empties himself – warmth, body and soul and then collapses onto her glistening frame. Both satisfied beyond verbal praise or description.

He props himself up onto his elbows and then looks down with a tender smile; their bodies still intertwined in a puzzle of super-heated limbs. "You need to get arrested more often," he teases as his fingers slowly run up one of her captive forearms, forcing her breath to suck in a little and her skin – despite being on fire, to display small shiver bumps as his reward.

"Love you," she admits warmly as his fingers reach for the key and then finally undo the cuffs that had held her captive for his pleasure for him wasn't quite long enough. He gently massages her arms and then pulls her into his warm grasp and hugs her tightly.

"Love you back," he whispers as his warm lips nuzzle her ear, nipping a bit at the lobe and making her offer a small squeal and squirm in his strong grasp. "Hate when we argue."

"Me too," she admits as she plants a soft kiss on his forearm that her cheek rests against.

"Driving to that job…felt like the biggest jerk and when I got that text…felt guilty."

"Mission accomplished," she teases as he playfully pinches one her pert nipples, making her squirm in his grasp once more. "Glad you liked the surprise."

"Best surprise yet," he admits as he reaches for a small box. "But I have a surprise for you too. Wear something for me tonight?"

"Dinner in?"

"You wanna go out? We'll go."

"No. Dinner in," she smiles. "Is it…satin or…" her voice dies out as he hands her a small black, velvet box. She twists her head to look up at him in shock as her fingers latch onto the small box but hesitate before opening it.

"Happy anniversary," he whispers as she opens the box and then widens her eyes at the small, heart shaped, diamond-encrusted pendant.

"Oh wow…Kelly…it's…amazing," she offers in surprise as she holds it up to admire and then lets him put it on her.

"So are you," he tells her as he looks down at the piece of sparkly jewelry resting on glistening bare skin. She had a surprise that he knows he would like, something he could also wear in public as a small token of their blossoming love. But it would wait.

The night was far from over and it was her turn to turn the tables; something he would enjoy every second of it.

"I think…it's time you were arrested," she smiles playfully as she dangles the handcuffs before his widening smile.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** Well since Kelly isn't injured lol this doesn't take place in the 'Til Death Do Us Part' timeline. But if this made you smile or even a little bit warm please review and lemme know. It'll let me know if you all want more like this in the future thanks everyone!


	2. Erin's Interogation

**Title: Arrested  
** **Chapter 2 – Erin's Interrogation**

 **A/N:** Aww yay so glad you all liked chapter one so much and hope you like Erin turning the tables on Kelly just as much!

* * *

It was something that really went against his professional grain – handcuffing himself to the bed after he had texted his wife so he could return the sexual favor that she had surprised him with; _what if there's a fire?_ He kept wondering. Only finding her naked and seductively draped with a piece of white satin was tantalizing as her body was literally a work of art; perfect, smooth and curvy in all the right places. He hopes that his surprise will be just as well received.

He looks at the clock and then frowns. He wasn't about to call Matt as even though he told his friend some details of his intimate life with his wife – some locker talk with the guys at 51, he didn't share all details and certain surprises were nobody's business but their own.

"I can do this," he tells himself as he looks at their bedroom and then heads for the closet where the items they had used the other night were stored. "White sheet, handcuffs…new bottom sheet," he mutters as he recalls their earlier conversation. He didn't want to tip his hand just yet as he wanted it to be as much of a surprise for her as she had done for him.

 _'Court hearing?'_

 _'Yeah but won't be too long. I'll text you when I'm done. You still helping your dad today?' Erin had asked him as they lingered over breakfast, earlier that day._

 _'Yeah. Just to close a case. Thankfully I don't have to go to court – only have to take a few pictures and do a final inspection for the arson file. Shouldn't be too long. Text when you're done and I'll let you know where I am and…maybe we'll meet for dinner or something.'_

 _'Would like that. Love you.'_

 _'Love you too.'_

After that he had watched her leave and then put part of his plan into motion – not having to see his father until the following day. A few chores were completed and then it was time to get ready. During his hot shower, he curses himself as he feels his bulge already starting to ache as he closes his eyes under the hot streams and remembers her helpless frame waiting for him to ravage her.

"Damn…" he curses as he tries to get his hard-on to subside so that he doesn't ruin anything for his wife. After the shower, he puts on some of her favorite cologne and then gets to work. Kelly arranges everything on the bed and then reaches for his phone.

 _'Had a bit of a mishap at the scene. At home…nursing an injury. –Kelly.'_

Of course it has the desired effect on Erin, who had just gotten out of court and reaches for her phone.

"Wanna grab a beer to celebrate? You still have a few hours before you meet Kelly for dinner right?"

Erin's lips purse as Voight looks at her; Jay still waiting for an answer. "Ah, next time guys. Kelly was injured at a call today. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Jay turns and looks at Voight who shrugs and then tells the rest of the team to head for Molly's without the female part of the Severide duo.

Erin heads for home as her mind starts to wonder just how bad Kelly was injured. _He's probably downplaying it,_ she inwardly sighs as she nears their apartment. _Maybe he just didn't want to go out for dinner?_

"Kelly?" Erin calls out as she enters their apartment and unzips her jacket. "Hey Kel…you here?" She tries once more and then pauses as she hears some soft 'clinking' coming from the bedroom and instantly drops her purse and locks the door. She quickly kicks off her boots and then turns off the hallway light; her heart rate starting to gain some momentum.

As she rounds the corner to the bedroom, she stops short in place and feels her heart explode with sexual anticipation.

"Oh," is all she manages at first.

There on the bed was her handsome husband. The smell of his freshly showered skin, coupled with his husky scent starts to tantalize her senses. The sight of his perfect, half-naked body instantly forces sexual prowess to spring forth and eyeing the cuffs, the thought of having her way with him and him unable to protest or fight back stirs a primal lust in her she never thought she'd experience with a man; much less one she married and shared an intimate bond with on a daily basis.

"Well…my my…what did you injure Lieutenant Severide?" Erin asks in a sexy tone as she approaches, slowly tugging at her sweater, yanking it over her head and then tossing it to the floor. "Mmmmm hmmm," she smiles as she seductively licks her lips and stops at the foot of the bed.

"This is a bit…unnerving," Kelly admits as his wife holds her ground and looks at him with a carnal glint in her warm hazel eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We usually get after calls where people have been sexually experimenting and…" he stammers nervously as she leans in closer and silences him with the first of many hungry kisses.

"Relax Kelly. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Erin…"

"Having you here like this…means I can do what I want," she winks; his temperature instantly soaring. "Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"Somewhat," he admits as his arms flex and pull against the cuffs. "Used to being…in charge."

"Good. I like you trapped and uncomfortable."

"Erin…" Kelly lightly groans as he tugs on his restraints.

"You…are not going anywhere…anytime soon," she grins. "So…I can just slowly…very slowly…undress," she purrs as she starts to slowly sway to the soft music he has playing, undoes the clasp to her black bra and lets it slide to the floor; his frame instantly squirming as he watches her nipples spring to life with excitement.

"Not…fair," he grunts; his muscles flexing as his arms pull against the police-issue handcuffs keeping him captive.

"Mmm hmmm very fair indeed," she purrs as her hands rest on her sides and then slowly slide up, cupping her breasts as his lips emit a hungry growl. "I think…you like that," she grins as her hands slide the opposite direction, sliding down to her navel and then lower.

"Very…much," his body squirms as he watches her hands rest on the zipper of her jeans and her delicate fingers slowly pull it down. "Need you…right now."

Erin offers him a small giggle as she shakes her head and then slowly pushes her jeans down to her feet and steps out of them; only a scrap of black left on her body. She teases him once more as her forefinger rests on the top lip of her panties and teases that she'll pull them down.

"Erinnnnnn," Kelly huffs as his body starts to betray his sexual need for her.

"Uh uhhh," she wags her finger as she slowly slides her black panties down to the floor, leaving her totally naked before she climbs on the bed and then starts to slide up to him.

His arms flex and pull against the cuffs, her brows arching at his captive state as she moves in closer.

"Mmm someone is really anxious."

"Dying here…"

"Oh baby, we're just getting started. You…are going to be in sexual agony for a while yet," she purrs as she leans over him, her lips nipping at his before they move to his sensitive ear lobe, her teeth nipping at the lobe and forcing his breath to suck in. "Mmmmm you smell so good," she whispers as the tip of her tongue starts to circle the opening to his ear, forcing his body to buckle with delight.

His lips utter a small curse as he pulls in vain against the handcuffs, her face appearing before his with a wide grin. "Not…fair," he offers in sexual frustration as she shakes her head – indicating that their foreplay was far from over.

"I haven't even begun to have my way with you Lieutenant Severide," she tells him firmly as she leans in closer once more, her warm lips nipping at his mouth and then moving to his neck where she spends a few heated moments sucking on his emblazoned skin.

"Mmmm yes," he groans as back slightly arches upward. "Gonna…leave a…mark."

"That's the point," Erin mumbles as she moves lower.

"Not…GOOD…" he gently yelps as her teeth nip at his pert nipple. "That was…do it again," he begs as his eyes close in pleasure. His wish is her command as her lips plant a few tender kisses on his nipple before her teeth are bared and she nips at it once more. "Yessss…" his voice hisses as his body writhes in pleasure.

Then…her lips move lower. "Please…need you…" Kelly begs as Erin's warm and naked body slowly removes itself from his side and then straddles him; her moist private area resting on his belly and forcing his body to buckle with painful urges for her to join with him.

"You know…"

"Erin…please…" Kelly huffs as his body tries to buckle upward but is unsuccessful and then slumps back down in defeat.

"You used that sheet in such a seductive way last time…how can I top that?"

"You've already topped…please just…" he groans as his body writhes beneath her.

"No…you know…you're not captive enough," she winks as she leans backward, her body arching and pushing her breasts out, making his desire for her intensify.

"Erin…" Kelly playfully hisses as she yanks the sheet of the lower half of his frame and then waves it in the air before pulling it down to her own body and rubbing it against the breasts; the friction making her nipples harden one again.

"You need to learn patience my husband."

"Erin…I need…" but that's all he gets out before Erin leans in closer and much to his surprise gently wedges the thick, white, silk cloth between his lips instantly silencing him. "mmmmmph," Kelly mumbles through the gag as his body tingles with even more tension at becoming more helpless at wife's playful prowess. At first he tries to protest, trying to push the cloth out with his tongue but a sharp reprimand from his wife forces him to be silenced for the rest of their session or until she was ready to hear him again.

"No!" She barks seriously as he looks at her in surprise; his face instantly flushing. "I'm in charge. And mmmm I gotta say…you like this…" her voice trails off as she leans over him once more, her naked body pressing down on his as her lips near his ear. "You are so damn hot," she whispers before she starts to suck on his tender ear lobe. "Now…I can do what I want…and no one can hear you protest," she playfully teases as she leans back in.

"MMMMMMPH," his body buckles once more as at the end of the last suck, her teeth offer a small but non-penatrive bite before they move to his mouth.

"Mmm this silk…your helpless sounds…" she whispers as she kisses his lips and then starts to trace each lip with the tip of her tongue. "Making me sooo hot and wet."

"Mmmmph mmmmph," he mumbles through the silk gag as his body starts to glisten with eager sweat; the lower half gently arching upward, in an attempt to motion her to fulfill the final part of their fantasy.

"Oh no just yet my handsome captive," she purrs as she sits back up on his chest, her body arching backward; loose, golden brown locks tumbling around her bare shoulders and back. "I don't think…you're ready yet…" she tells him with a wicked glint in her eye as she leans back and grabs his thick shaft with her hands.

His lips utter a throaty growl through the damp gag as his groin buckles upward, his body aching for her to bond with him. "mmmmph mmmmm," he pulls on the cuffs as his muscles flex once more.

"Oh I don't think…you're hard enough yet," she teases as her fingers slide down the hard shaft and then up toward the throbbing head, his body buckling upward and making her slightly shift position.

"Mmmmph!" Kelly growls as he tries to pull himself free.

"Now you know how I felt last time," she winks as his lips purse with frustration. "And how long did you tease me…not letting me cum until you were ready…not letting me feel fulfilled until you…were ready."

His body slumps back down in defeat but then starts to writhe once more as her hands leave his shaft and slowly probe lower. He utters muffled pants through the thick, damp satin as his eyes squeeze shut in pleasure when her fingers apply a bit of pressure to his most sensitive area.

"A bit of pain…" she whispers as she applies some pressure and his lips utter a surprised gasp. "A bit of pleasure," she coos in quick succession as she starts to tease him and he utters a very satisfied moan. Her hands pull back, leaving him just on the edge of release but not fully allowing him that final bit of fulfillment. "I think you like them both."

He can only agree with another muffled moan, closing his eyes in pleasure as his brain begs for more.

Her hands return to her body as she gently sways atop his heated and glistening frame; sweat beads multiplying by the second. His body flexes once more as she starts to fondle her own breasts and then slowly slides her hands down lower.

"Don't you wish you could do this?" She wickedly grins as he furiously nods and then growls in pleasurable frustration. She knows he won't be able to hold out much longer and so slides her hands all the way to his sides and starts to slowly move her frame down his frame – toward their final union.

His lips mutter an anxious groan through the gag and then try to utter her name when their bodies finally connect. While they start to slowly move together in tandem, she leans in closer, her warm breath on his flushed cheek. She plants a searing kiss on his jaw before she starts to gently tug the damp fabric from his salty lips.

"That was…hot," he pants as her teeth nip at his stubbled jaw. "Need me…in you…so badly…" he gasps as her lips start to devour his.

"You feel soooo good…like this," she praises in truth; a small pant punctuating her last words as their rhythm starts to increase.

"Sooo ready," he groans as he pushes upward with a bit more force and momentum.

"Not…yet!" She gasps as she tries to push some damp strands off her glistening face; her body sinking to the bed along with his and then moving upward with a bit added force.

"Erin…"

"Now baby…oh yes now…"

His name is lost on her lips; an almost strangled pleasurable cry as he makes one last move and fills her with warmth; his lips praising her before only the sound of two rapidly beating hearts is heard above the soft music still playing in the background.

"Like you…as my captive," she looks up with a smile as she dangles the key before his warm blue eyes.

"You were really in charge tonight," he adds as she undoes the lock and he's able to pull his arms down to his sides. She tenderly massages them a little before they encircle her and hold her tightly against him.

"Did you…like it?"

"Very much," he confesses as he kisses the top of her head; her tilting up a few seconds later and casting an adoring gaze at him. "Did…you?"

"Having you like that…so strong," she praises as her fingers continue to massage his slightly tingling arms, "and yet so captive. Yeah I liked it…very much."

He plants a warm kiss on her flushed hips and then hugs her tightly, her body now spooned up beside his and both lightly draped with the now fully opened white sheet. "So…how was court?"

She settles into his comforting grasp, her head resting on his shoulder, while his fingers tenderly stroke her bare shoulder and arm and proceeds to tell him about her day – both of them enjoying their bonding time together, basking in each other's love but both thinking about how they could surprise the other with their next sexy arresting adventure.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** *fans self* well hope you're all as warm as me picturing our Kelly as…well our prisoner hehe mmm hmmm! Last post for this year! Haha hope everyone has a safe and happy new years eve and we'll see you all in 2017‼


End file.
